As is well known to those skilled in the art, it is possible to remove water from mixtures thereof with organic liquids by various techniques including adsorption or distillation. These conventional processes, particularly distillation, are however characterized by high capital cost. In the case of distillation for example, the process requires expensive distillation towers, heaters, heat exchangers (reboilers, condensers, etc.), together with a substantial amount of auxiliary equipment typified by pumps, collection vessels, vacuum generating equipment, etc.
Such operations are characterized by high operating costs principally costs of heating and cooling plus pumping, etc.
Furthermore the properties of the materials being separated, as is evidenced by the distillation curves, may be such that a large number of plates may be required, etc. When the material forms an azeotrope with water, additional problems may be present which for example, could require that separation be effected in a series of steps (e.g. as in two towers) or by addition of extraneous materials to the system.
There are also comparable problems which are unique to adsorption systems.
It has been found to be possible to utilize membrane systems to separate mixtures of miscible liquids by reverse osmosis. In this process, the charge liquid is brought into contact with a membrane film; and one component of the charge liquid preferentially permeates the membrane. The permeate is then recovered as a liquid from the downstream side of the film.
Additional background may be obtained from (i) USP 4,411,787 to UOP as assignee of Riley; (ii) J. E. Cadotte et al J. Macromol. Sci-Chem A15 (5) p 727 (1981); (iii) L. T. Rozelle et al Chapter 12 in Reverse Osmosis and Synthetic Membranes S. Sourirajan (Ed).
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for dewatering dilute aqueous solutions. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.